Violin
by MulishaMaiden
Summary: Sophie Anderson has had a traumatizing past with mutant and humans alike. When she is finally saved from the ones that are trying to hurt her, will she let the one man who understands her troubles heal her, and will he let her in his dark heart? Erik/OC
1. Watch it All Slip Away

**Diclaimer: I own nothing from the X-Men franchise only Marvel and the movie productions do. All I own is Sophie Anderson&her mother as of right now. **

_Sophie lit the cigarette that was hanging from her mouth as she leaned against the brick building. The brunette watched as people walked by enjoying the company of others, and rushing to get to somewhere they needed to be. Stamping out the cigarette, she proceeded down the walkway not sure where she wanted to go, but she wanted to be somewhere. Sophie came across a park where she sat on a bench enjoying the spring season of Schenectady, New York. Watching enviously at the human children who played freely with their parents, she couldn't help but to wish that that was the child hood she had. _

"_Why are you leaving me here, Mom?" four year old Sophie Claire Anderson asked her crying mother. Her mother leaned down pulling her daughter in an embrace. _

"_I have to leave you here for a while, ok? I have things I must do, and I it's just too dangerous for you."_

"_When will I see you again?" her mother just started crying more._

"_Just remember, Sophie, I will always love you." young Sophie watched as her mother left the place she would know as a prison. _

_The abuse and negligence that was put upon her made her life a living hell. The fact that she was a mutant never helped her at all either. _

As Sophie came back to the present she noticed the trees had wilted from her sorrowful mood. She flicked her wrist and the trees' leaves came back to life, full of color.

"Excuse me, but are you Sophie Anderson?" whipping her head towards the voice she saw a younger man with a young woman standing by her.

She stood up crossing her arms over her chest looking over the two in front of her. The male was on the short side, with style brown hair, and deep blue eyes. The female was a tad shorter than the male, with long honey, blond hair, and gray, blue eyes.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Charles Xavier, and this," he pointed to the female, is Raven Darkhölme," both strangers sat on the bench next to Sophie, "We know who and what you are, Sophie. We only came to help you.".

"Look I don't know what you two are playing at, but you have no idea who I am, or what I have been through, and I would appreciate it if you left me the hell alone." Sophie turned away from Charles and Raven.

"**I really do know what you are, Sophie Anderson. We are here to help you, not hurt you." **

Charles kept his eye on the brunette waiting for his response. Slowly the green eyed girl turned to them, eyes wide, and full of tears. Seeing Charles's index and middle finger pressed to his temple, she knew he was concentrating to project his thoughts in her mind.

"Whatever you people want. I want no part in this. I just want to live a normal life."

"Even if it meant getting back at the man who took your mother away from you? The man whom you got away from?" Sophie looked up to deep, blue eyes as Charles gave her a small smile.

"He will help you, Sophie. He helped me with myself so long ago. You'll be safe with Charles and I." Raven gave her words of comfort.

"I really just want to forget about all of it. I got away from New Orleans, so I wouldn't have to remember. I wanted a clean slate!" Sophie yelled letting her tears fall.

"All we want is to help you. Help you hone your abilities, bring you somewhere to be accepted, and live as a mutant." Charles shook his head, and lied a hand on Raven's shoulder for comfort to the rejected mutant.

"Let us go, Raven, so Miss Sophie can be on her way," they both stood looking down at the brunette, "We can't force her to come with us," Charles took Sophie's small hand into his, "Our offer is always available, Ms. Anderson. Just think really hard, and I'll be able to find you."

"I have been looking after myself ever since, I got out of Henry Cole's clutches. I don't need help from two pompous look at me mutants who want to change the world. Humans will _never_ accept us," and with that said Sophie quickly turned away from Raven's sad gaze, and Charles's sympathetic eyes.

Sophie got herself home quickly not wanting to see anyone else. Just as she closed the door to her one bedroom apartment, she slid down the door crying into her arms.

_Sophie, now sixteen, stared out from the living room window of the orphanage. She had been here again for a whole month now, and she was glad to get away from the Jeansonne family._

"_Sophie, my dear, someone is here to adopt you." Sister Patricia said with a smile, but the younger girl stood up with a deep frown on her face. Walking into the lobby with the nun, she noticed a man in a suit with his back to them. She looked down before he looked over to them. _

"_Mr. Cole, this is Sophie Anderson," Sophie looked up to see that same man smiling at her, "Sophie, this is your new foster father, Henry Cole." _

"_You and I are going to get along quite well little girl," and so the experiments began. The excruciating torture she endured for a whole year felt like death, but one day she did manage to escape. It only took Henry a full day to find her, but it was a whole day she didn't have anything sharp entering her body, or being hooked to ten machines at once. _

"_I've got you, you little bitch!" he yelled as he threw her to the ground. He lifted her head up by the hair of her head, so he could see her face._

"_Please, please just let me go. I won't let anyone know what you're doing," she cried out, tears falling like waterfalls from her eyes._

"_Oh now little girl. I have a special surprise for you." he drug her back to his New Orleans house, "Get the woman would you, Azazel?" the red man vanished, and came back with a blond haired woman tied up. _

"_Mom!" Sophie yelled trying to get out Henry's arms. _

"_Get me the boy, too." a boy of the same age as Sophie was thrown to the ground. _

"_Now you either kill this boy or I kill your mother."_

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Don't you see, Phi? You're powers have so much potential. Look at all the plant life on Earth. You might as well be mother nature, and with Mother Nature on my side. Well, I'm pretty much unstoppable." he gave her a sinister grin, and let her go, "Now choose."_

"_Please, Sophie, don't kill me. I am only seventeen," the boy cried out only causing Sophie to cry harder. _

"_I'm so sorry Lane." and with that she made the branch of the potted tree next to them wrap around the boy's throat. He fell limp, dead. She turned quickly to Henry glaring death in his eyes only to feel a surge of power go through her as hate ran in her veins, "Let my mother go now."_

"_I think not," he nodded to Azazel, and a loud crack echoed throughout the large room. Sophie turned just in time to see her mother's dead body fall to the ground. _

"_NO!" running over to her mother, she was stopped by Azazel, "Why did you do this! I did as you told me to do!" _

"_And I decided to kill her." _

_The anger Sophie felt was tremendous, and the house began to shake as she made that same tree branch sneak around Azazel before he could vanish again. Branches and vines from the trees outside busted through the windows of the house wrapping around each person. What she didn't notice was that Azazel had gotten away from the branch, but as he grabbed her she sent another branch to attack her, and she ran like hell out of that place, and made her way to Schenectady, New York. _

**Author's Note: Well my fellow mutant lovers please review! Would love to hear what y'all think about it :) Stay tuned more fun action to come next!  
>-Brittany<strong>


	2. Starting to Get Used to How it Feels

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the X-Men. Unfortunately that still all belongs to Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, and movie productions blah blah blah.  
>Thank you Niknakz93 for being the first reviewer. Thank you Evenlight&amp;opticon217 for reviewing also thanks to the many alerts and favorites added!<strong>

**Just a little note here, Violin is based on First Class, but I am not completely following it plus I am going to use some comic references. Didn't want y'all to get confused.**

After Sophie had cried enough tears by the door, she got in a hot shower to get ready for work at the little diner down the street.

"_How did he know my name? I thought I covered all my tracks from the past," _Sophie thought as she let the hot water run over her exhausted body, _"It just doesn't make sense. If that man can find me then there's no way I keep myself hidden from Cole."_

Getting out of the shower, Sophie quickly threw on her blue uniform and required shoes.

"Shit I'm going to be late!" she grabbed her keys and threw her hair into a messy ponytail as she ran out the door, "Made it just in time," she said walking through the back door. Her tables weren't very busy on a Tuesday night, so work went rather slow.

"Hey, Katelyn, why don't you go ahead on home. You look downright worn out," the older woman said wiping down a booth. Yes, she did call Sophie Katelyn, but that's what she has been going by ever since she settled here in New York. This was one way to beginning her new life as a normal person named Katelyn Ross and not Sophie Anderson.

"Thanks, Mrs. Elizabeth. You sure you don't mind. I can help out a bit longer."

"No, no dear. Go on and get some rest. I'll be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks again, Mrs. Elizabeth." Sophie left the diner with a smile.

She was glad to get off early and finally get well deserved sleep, if her nightmares would allow so. The same images of Cole and his sickening smile haunted her dreams every night, and every night the same line was said, "We can't let her get away like Lehnsherr did. She has so much potential for our plans," and as much research as Sophie did, she never found anyone with the name Lehnsherr in the United States.

As Sophie approached her apartment, she went to unlock the door, but it opened as soon as she touched it. Her brows scrunched, Sophie quietly walked into the building looking for any signs of movement.

"Mr. Bellview?" calling the name of her landlord, "Mr. Bellview, are you in here?" she started towards the door, but was caught around her middle being pulled into someone's body. That person quickly threw a cloth over her face that smelled of something unknown to her nose.

"You think I forgot about you sweet, Sophie?" eyes wide, she jerked in his arms trying to get loose, "Do you think that by changing your name and relocating I couldn't find you? I thought you were smarter than that my little Mother Nature," but after that Sophie didn't hear a thing as she saw black engulfing her.

Agent Moira MacTaggert came running down the hall to the room where Charles was seated at a desk with Raven in a seat beside him. Charles looked up to the native Scottish woman. A look of panic in her chocolate colored eyes.

"What's happened?" Charles asked urgently, standing from his seat.

"Shaw has taken Sophie Anderson. The men that were hidden there were no match for his mutants."

"We need to leave now!" he quickly made his way out of the room with Moira and Raven in tow, "Raven come with me. Agent MacTaggert, would you mind getting the files on Ms. Anderson?"

"Might take me a few minutes, but I'll get them to you."

"What's wrong, Charles?" Raven asked curiosity written all over her face.

"I want to know how C.I.A. knows about her in the first place. They only deal with international business, and this girl told us that Shaw had her in New Orleans, so how does she come up on the radar of the C.I.A.?"

The sound of glass shattering jolted Sophie out of her unconscious state. Looking around she noticed she wasn't at her New York apartment anymore. The room was lit, but nothing distinguishable stood out that could help her locate where she was. She moved her hands, but soon found out they were bound to the chair she sat in by a rope.

"Damn it."

"I see you're finally awake," Sophie spat in Henry's face only causing him to laugh, "You're still just as feisty my girl." he went to grab her face, but Sophie jerked her face away.

"Don't you dare touch me you psycho lunatic!"

"You are a lot stronger than your father, Sophie. He begged and screamed for his life. Begged and screamed for me not to find you. What he didn't know is that Ms. Frost is a telepath, and got as much information as she could about you," Henry started pacing the room as he kept unraveling every detail to her, "That was when I found you, but I didn't expect for your powers to be so strong." he gave an ear to ear grin, "but I knew you would be a huge asset to my cause."

"My father left my mother and I when I was four! How could he possibly have known anything about me?"

"He left you and your mother the first time you ever showed your abilities. Your father wanted to keep you out of danger," he put his hands out to the side of him, "Well that didn't happen did it?"

"You don't deserve to live, Henry Cole! You're nothing more than evil, vile man that deserves nothing than to be banished to the pits of hell!" Sophie tried summoning her powers thinking her plants would come to life at her command, but nothing was happening.

"Are you powerless on water, Sophie?" he laughed loudly, "Perfect! Now you stay here and be the good little girl you are," he walked up the stairs in the room, and opened the door that led outside, "and it's Sebastian Shaw, not Henry Cole." he slammed the door behind him just as Sophie let out a blood curdling scream.

Sophie sat down in that room once again alone crying out for someone to hear her, but it was no use. They were on a boat in the middle of the ocean most likely, and she would be stuck again as Shaw's experimentation. Finally realizing she was stuck there with no help, her tears ceased, but about that time she heard a splash, and looked around quickly. Just after that the sound of a ship's horn was ringing through her ears.

"Help me!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"_Sophie, is that you?" the voice she recognized as Charles Xavier was clearly heard in her head._

"_Yes, it's me. Shaw has me on the boat just.." _but Emma came in, and pulled her out of the chair after she cut the rope from her feet.

"Let's go little girl." just as Emma and Sophie made it to the top deck, Riptide released two of his twisters into the water.

"No!" the creaking of metal alerted Shaw and his two lackeys.

"Time to go." just as Emma was about went to grab Sophie, the brunette jumped off the side of the ship.

"_Sophie? Sophie, can you hear me?" Charles's voice asked. _

"_I can, but Charles I can't swim. My hands are tied behind my back."_

"_You've got to hurry. They have a teleportor with them. Shaw could call him at any moment, and have him grab me back up." _Sophie was starting to lose consciousness, and could hear Charles's voice fading quickly.

Her vision was slowly fading, too as she looked around the dark water for any sign of light. An arm came around her, and pulled her up with them. As they broke the surface the familiar face of the telepath, but he wasn't the one holding her. Looking to her side she saw a new face.

"Now do you want to join us, Sophie Anderson?" she just nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"I know saving me while smashing Shaw's boat was last on your mind, but thank you. I really am in debt to you." Sophie said softly, her voice scratchy from lack of water.

"No one deserves to be under that man's care," turning his attention to Charles with Sophie still in one of his arms he began, "Who are you?"

"My name is Charles Xavier."

"You were in my head. How'd you do that?"

"You have your tricks, I have mine. Sophie and I are like you." Erik put his attention back on the girl he had just rescued.

"I thought I was alone."

"So, did I until I also met this man." Sophie smiled.

"You're not alone Erik."

"Charles!" came a female voice from one of the speed boats coming towards them.

"I've got Sophie, and the other man Erik."

"Good. You all need to get on." they didn't need to be asked twice because Charles got in the life boat first helping raise Sophie in since her arms were still tied up, and then Erik followed.

"Can anyone cut this? These ropes are cutting into my skin." Moira took out a knife, and sliced the ropes from Sophie's wrists. She instantly grabbed them massaged her tender skin.

"We're going to one of our hidden C.I.A. bases. Sophie, I am so glad we found you. You have no idea the troubles your father went through to keep you safe." Moira smiled to the elemental.

"You and Shaw both have mentioned my father." Charles looked over to her with a serious face. They all climbed the ladder of the larger battleship, and went inside to sit down where they could warm up.

"I will explain everything once we get to base," he handed her a large manila folder, "If you must here is your file the C.I.A. had on you."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you and Raven came to visit me in New York. I was stupid and ignorant, and I should have gone with you. I knew Shaw would eventually catch up to me." Charles grabbed her hands in his.

"It isn't your fault. I don't blame you for wanting to get away from everyone like us after what he put you through, but now we can all stop him together," he finished looking over to Erik and the native German gave a nod.

"I will be more than glad to help you stop Shaw," Erik looked over to Sophie who was looking at the ground helplessly.

Seeing the pain in her eyes earlier he knew what she had gone through. Erik didn't have to be a telepath to know because he knew the things Shaw was capable of, and he already feel a soft spot forming for this young woman beside him because she could understand how it felt to be alone and tortured, and to have everything taken away from you.

**AN: So now we shall see relationships develop and what's instore for our lovely mutants :) Please review!**


	3. You Better Tell Me the Truth Sir

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the X-Men. Unfortunately that still all belongs to Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, and movie productions blah blah blah. **

**Thank you to Niknakz93, TwiCloiser89, opticon217, and WasabiMuffin for the wonderful reviews! Thanks to all those who alerted&added this to their favorites! **

By the time the ship docked, and everyone made it to the hotel for the night, Sophie had read over the file Charles had given her a dozen times over. Papers were strewn around the bed, a paper in each of the brunette's hands. A series of knocks at the door interrupted Sophie's train of thought. Jumping off the bed, she hurried to the door, and looked out the peep hole to see Charles standing there. She opened the door wide enough for him to come inside.

"What can I do for you, Charles?" she asked pulling the robe around her tighter.

"I was wondering if we could speak before you go off to bed?" he looked up at her with unsure eyes, and she just couldn't tell him no after all he had done for her. She gave him a nod, and sat back down on the bed.

"It's about what is in the file, am I right?"

"I know it must be hard to have read that your father is dead, but…"

"It really doesn't bother me. I hardly remember him anyways. Why should I care about the man that abandoned me?" her face was hot from keeping in her tears, but she just didn't want to cry again tonight.

"Because, Sophie, he didn't leave because of your abilities," Charles placed both hands on her shoulders as she knelt down to stare straight into her emerald, green eyes, "He left because your father was a mutant working with Sebastian Shaw." Sophie's hands quickly covered her mouth to silence the sob that wanted to escape.

"**No way! No way no way did my father work for Shaw!"**

"**But he did, Sophie. That's why he left. At first Shaw didn't know about you and your mother, but once he recruited Emma Frost she saw in his mind the first time you used your abilities. Your father got away from Shaw though, and came to the C.I.A., but Shaw was able to locate your father, and you after so many years." **Sophie felt Charles leave her mind. Even though she didn't want to spill anymore tears she could feel them biting at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sophie, I really am. I wanted to wait, but I could feel your unease, and tension flowing through your mind," still not able to form any words Sophie just sat there staring at the wall letting her tears fall, but not sobbing.

She didn't know what to think of all this. For the past twenty years she thought that her father had hated her because she was a mutant, but to find out that he also was a mutant was a shock.

"Could you leave? I think I need to be alone right now." the words came out barely above a whisper, but Charles heard and obliged.

He knew she needed to be alone to comprehend everything he just placed on her. Charles spotted Erik walking towards him, and caught up to him.

"I need to speak to the girl." Erik said with hopeful eyes.

"Not now, Erik. I know you want to find out more about Shaw's intentions, but right now she isn't up to it." Erik's face showed his confusion, and Charles let out a sigh, "We will get what information we can from her when we reach the base tomorrow, but for now leave her be," Charles started walking away from the metal bender. Erik turned to see Charles round the corner.

Not listening to Charles's advice, Erik advanced to Sophie's room only to hear soft sobs coming from the other side of the door. He didn't know if was from the earlier events with Shaw, or what so, but he knew he didn't want to bother the troubled girl.

"Why am I doing this?" he asked himself just before he knocked on her door. The sobs suddenly stopped and heard a thud. The door flew open to reveal a messy haired, swollen, red eyed, tear stained face Sophie.

"Hi, Erik, is there something you need cause if not I'd really like to be alone right now," Sophie wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"I just wanted to check on you. See how you were fairing after today's events." she smiled, but Erik could see how forced it was on her face.

"I'm fine thanks for asking," she went to close the door, but something stopped her. Sophie looked up seeing Erik's shoe clad foot preventing the door from closing.

"You are not fine. If you were fine I wouldn't have heard you crying just before I knocked," Sophie opened the door again.

"I just received some shocking news from Charles that upset me that's all."

"Does it pertain to that file he gave you?"

"Yes, ok? I just found out Shaw killed my father, whom left me when I four, and I thought all this time he had left because I was freak, but really he left to protect me from Shaw, and guess it didn't fucking work! In the scheme of things Shaw has killed both my parents, and wants me for himself just because I am able to control plants!" Erik's blue eyes widened as Sophie just spilled her guts out him, and now she was crying again.

He didn't know what do. Crying women weren't his field of expertise, but it seemed like he subconsciously put his arms around her for comfort. He pulled her in close to his body running a hand over her silk like hair trying to calm her sobs.

"**She really is more like me than I thought. Poor girl has gone through so much."** he thought as her breathing slowed down. Erik felt her pull away from him, and he looked down at her shining, green eyes. Full of sorrow, anger, and hate. Yet he could place the compassion and fear behind the other emotions.

"You're not the only one Shaw has scarred. You don't have to go through this alone, Sophie," he lifted her chin to look back up at him, "We will find him, and we will kill that son of a bitch for the things he has done you hear me?" Hearing that made Sophie grin, not a huge grin, but it was real enough that it made Erik's ego feel good.

"Thank you, Erik. I appreciate all that you have done for me tonight between saving me from drowning, and for being stubborn, but I really do want to be alone right now," Sophie quickly retracted away from Erik, and slipped inside her room.

Erik stood there confused, one moment she opened up to him, let him comfort her, and then she distanced herself from him again. Now usually Erik didn't bother himself with others problems because his were always more important to him, but something about Sophie just made him feel like he had to protect her. Shaw has captured her twice, and who says he won't do it again. Erik shook his head making his way to his own room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for all of them.

Sophie kept her eyes glued to the outside scenerey, impatiently waiting to get out of the car as they drove to Agent Burt's facility. She could feel eyes on her the whole trip, and she knew that it was Erik watching her. After she let out all her frustration to him, she felt self conscious and judged. The car came a stop in front of a large building beige, colored building. She was in awe at the size of it. Simultaneously, everyone in the car opened the doors, and filed out to stand in front of the C.I.A. base.

"Welcome to my facility," Agent Burt said looking around at the mutants, and they all started walking as he started to explain what he specifically does, "My miss has been to investigate the application of paranormal powers, and military defense."

"Or offense," Erik retorted walking closer to Charles.

"This guy Shaw, Schmidt, whatever you want to call him. He's working with the Russians. We might need your help to stop them."

"Well that just sounds dandy, so what are we the American Government's new experiments as weapons then?" Sophie replied with a slight sneer on her face. Charles sent a look her way as to quiet her, but she just rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. Erik looked over to her with a smirk. His bipolar theory on Sophie was becoming a little more clear.

"Think of it as being the C.I.A.'s new mutant division, Sophie, yes?" he looked up to Agent Burt .

"Something like that."

"So, what exactly will we be doing?" Raven asked. The burly agent just looked at her incredulously.

"Well, I haven't quite figured that out yet, but we will get there in due time, but I do have something very extravagant I want to show you all," and he led them in the building the lower bunkers.

Once they arrived in the lower level, a huge jet was suspended in the air, and a young man with a lab coat, and dark rimmed glasses was walking around as if analyzing the large object.

"Wow this is magnificent!" Raven excitedly looked around at everyone with a large smile on her face.

"Yes it quite amazing," the man in the lab coat smiled, "It's supersonic. The most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life. It's incredible" he finished as he approached the six people that entered.

"Hank, these are the special new recruits I was tell you about," Agent Burt said gesturing to the four mutants on the left of him, "This is Hank McCoy. one of our most talented researchers," Charles walked up to Hank hand extended.

"How wonderful. Another mutant already here. Why didn't you say?" Charles asked looking back at the older man who was confused.

"Say what?" Charles looked a little a disappointed.

"Because you don't know," the telepath looked back over that the shocked boy, "I am so," so terribly sorry," Hank shook his head as Agent Burt approached him.

"**Good going there, Charles. Now the boy is going to be a nervous wreck." **Sophie thought watching the boy sympathetically as he averted his eyes away from the man that probably brought him to work in this amazing facility. Then Raven started walking to them, her heels clicking as she walked.

"So, your mutation is what? You're super smart?" Sophie giggled into her hand as Raven asked the wide eyed genius this.

"I'll say. He graduated college at the age of fifteen."

"Wow, Hank, that really is impressive. Should really share your intelligence for those of us who had to endure the long years of school." Sophie commented with a genuine smile. She felt a little connected with Hank already just by the way he seemed to think he was rejected.

"I..I..wish that's all it was."

"It's ok, Hank, we're like you. We wouldn't dare say or do anything to offend you," Sophie said walking up to him with an encouraging smile. Hank slowly took his shoes and socks off to show off his hand-like feet. Charles chuckled proudly as Raven gave the boy a huge smile.

"Splendid." Hank walked away from everyone, but made a back flip, and grabbed onto the plane.

Erik, still standing away from the rest, stole yet another glance at Sophie actually seeing her with a real smile on her face. He then looked over to Hank with a slight frown. How was it that this boy that she hasn't even had a real conversation was able to make her smile, but he, who saved her, couldn't get anything than a slight grin. Erik caught Charles looking back at him giving Erik a knowing look. He only shook his head before walking over to stand by Sophie. They all watched as Raven walked over to Hank.

"Yes, Erik?" but before he could answer Charles came over to Sophie, and placed his hand on her arm.

"Agent MacTaggert and I have some things we need to explain to you, Sophie." Sophie looked back to Erik, and he could see those same pain filled green eyes. He just wanted to find a way to make her feel better about herself. Just from the comment she made about herself being a "freak," Erik wanted her to know that she wasn't. Sophie tore her eyes away from the blue eyed man. It felt like he was peeking into her soul. When Sophie turned away from Erik, it also broke the trance he was in.

"Ok. I also have many questions that I want answered. Especially from you." Sophie's attention turned to Moira's.

"I'll answer as much as I can," the three walked off leaving Erik, Raven, Agent Burt, and Hank in the room together. Erik just watched as Sophie disappeared with the C.I.A. agent and their telepathic friend.

**Author's Note: I would love some feedback! :) please review my lovely readers!**


	4. Watched it Burn as I Touched Your Face

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the X-Men. Unfortunately that still all belongs to Marvel Comics, Stan Lee, and movie productions blah blah blah. Also every chapter title belongs to either Amos Lee or Adele. **

**Thank you to Niknakz93, NarwhalsLoveDonuts, meghershey, opticon217, and IsThisACliche for all the lovely reviews! Thank you everyone who alerted and added to Favs! Appreciate all the feedback!**

Erik walked aimlessly down the halls of the C.I.A. building, trying to keep himself distracted. Every time he let his mind settle, images of his mother being taken away from him, and Shaw killing his mother would flash in his mind. The Nazi coin constantly revolving around each finger of his left hand as his distraction. Erik snapped out of his gaze when he heard loud footsteps. Three agents walked down the hall Erik was in front of.

"I don't see why we have to home these freaks. All they're going to do is bring trouble to our doorsteps, and get us killed in the middle of their war," Erik heard one of the men said. He could feel his blood boil as he heard the comments these men were throwing around. Erik kept his distance, but followed them with a keen ear.

"Did hear? Hank McCoy is one of those mutants, too. He kept a secret this whole time," one man laughed.

"Of course he did. Wouldn't you be embarrassed to show off monkey feet?" Erik decided it was time to make himself known.

"That's enough!" he yelled down the hall. The two agents turned around shocked, staring at Erik, "You stand here walking these halls as if you are actually doing something important in helping your people find Shaw, and capture him," Erik smirked walking closer to them, the coin now rotating around his fingers, "In fact wasn't it us 'freaks' that got close enough to Shaw to even pose as a threat?" the men looked at each other, worry written across their faces.

"We didn't mean it…"

"Like what? Like we are such an inconvenience in this world? As if we have less of a purpose here than you humans do?"

"We shouldn't have been talking about you or the rest of your friends. It's new to us having people like you around," the man was sweating in nervously as he watched tentatively as the Nazi coin made it's way from one finger to the other on Erik's hand.

"Just move along men, and forget all this. Remember that it was our people that helped your men out there last night," Erik heard the familiar female voice, "No one really cares to hear your pathetic excuses," the dark haired woman turned quickly away from the three men standing there, but only one went after her.

"Sophie, Sophie!" her caught up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What was the point of saying that, and then walking off?"

"Because they need to know that we aren't leaving. We have just as many right as they do, Erik. They don't need to be badmouthing us as if we are going to go into hiding just because we are different from them!" her face was red, her voice got louder the angrier she got. Erik couldn't help but laugh. Sophie was so much calmer when he first met her yesterday, now she is just exploding on everyone, "Oh is this funny to you, Mr. Lehnsherr?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"The things you said? No. Your attitude? Yes," he smiled as she glowered at him, annoyance written all over Sophie's face.

"Thank you for wasting my time."

"Sophie, wait. I am doing something you might be interested in. Pertaining Shaw," hearing that Sophie looked back at Erik then sighed turning to him.

"And what would that be?"

"I am leaving tonight, and going after Shaw," Erik answered.

"You plan on doing this how?" Erik held his briefcase a little higher with his infamous smirk plastered on his chiseled face.

"I have his file. Now if you care to join me by all means follow," the blue eyed man now walked to the entrance of the C.I.A. building, Sophie following closely behind.

"I'm sorry, Erik, but I have to ask how are just you and I going to take out Shaw and his friends if we couldn't even do it that last time?" she asked as they walked out the glass doors

"Yes, Erik, please explain this to me," Sophie and Erik stopped dead in their tracks as Charles caught them red handed, "What I know about you, Erik, I'm surprised you've managed to stay this long, but I really didn't expect this from you, Sophie," Erik looked at Charles, but Sophie stood still, her back towards the telepath.

"What do you know about me?"

"Everything."

"Then you know to stay out of my head," Erik placed a hand on the small of Sophie's back to lead her away.

"I know after everything that Agent MacTaggert and I have told you have come as a bit of a shock, and you're looking for revenge, but this isn't the answer. To either of you."

"So our mothers' and my father's deaths should be in vain? He needs to be brought down, Charles, not running amuck to kill more people, and torture more children!" Sophie retorted full of anger.

"**How dare you tell me what's best after learning the things I have! You could never understand, Charles!" **Charles shook his head, a slight frown on his face. Erik looked between the telepath, and elemental. He looked around seeing the grass and trees come to life. Erik's eyes widened, and he nudged her back with the hand that was already placed there. Everything went back to their normal form as Sophie was brought back to reality.

"I may not under what the two of you have gone through, but I have seen what Shaw's done to both of you, I have felt your agony. I can help you," Charles made his way closer to the two. Erik scoffed turning both he and Sophie around.

"We don't need your help."

"Don't kid yourself. The two of you needed my help last night. It's not just me you're walking away from," he started walking closer to them, "Here you have a chance to be a part of something bigger than yourself."

"Cause I thought so highly of myself before? I'm sorry that Erik, who is actually taking the initiative to do something, offends you, and your world of peace, Charles." Charles chuckled pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked down. He looked back up still smiling, "Am I just full of jokes tonight?" she asked aloud.

"Sophie, all this rage you are feeling now, you can thwart it to something useful instead of a suicide mission," Charles looked down then back up again, hands shoved in his pocket, "I won't stop you leaving. I could, but I won't," Charles started walking away. Erik and Sophie looked at one another contemplating what they should do, "Shaw's got friends. You could do with some."

"I am not forcing you to come with me, Sophie," but he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"Erik, Charles is right though. Shaw does have people with him. We would be going in with no plan, and with what? A man who can manipulate metal, and a girl who can barely control Earth? It would be a suicide mission," she took a hold of Erik's forearm speaking softly, "Having people that are willing to help us bring down Shaw may be to our advantage."

Erik ran a hand over his face frustrated with the decision he needed to make. Go after Shaw now with no one to have his back, and possibly failing in death, or stay here, plan, and assemble with a higher chance of success when the time comes.

"Fine, but just remember the more time we waste, the more time he has to assimilate," Erik stormed back into the building leaving Sophie alone outside.

Looking to the glowing moon, Sophie let her mind wander in her thoughts as she thought of everything that has happened within the last three days. It was all very sudden, and knew no matter how angry she was, how full of hatred she wanted to be filled with, that it would not take her anywhere. She didn't want to have the vengeful eyes like Erik. Sophie wanted the humans to accept mutants, but didn't want them to hide in fear that the government would instill.

"I need to stop worrying so much," she muttered before making her way back to her room.

"_Sophie, I need to see you." Sebastian Shaw called from the other room, but Sophie didn't leave her spot on the floor of the locked bathroom, "If you don't come out here on your own accord, I will get you myself dear," Sophie cried as she heard the footsteps getting closer to her. _

_Getting cut on, stuck by needles, and hooked up to many machines didn't appeal to Sophie today, and this happened to her at least every other day. Shaw was trying to find a way to transfer one's powers to another by extracting the genes from the blood, or whatever else his demented mind could think of. Loud knocking came from the other side of the bathroom door causing Sophie to cry more. _

"_Sophie Claire Anderson, you will get out of there now, or I will break down this door. Either do this the hard way, or the easy way," he told her calmly. Shaw never seemed to yell. No matter how angry he got, but his actions spoke louder than his words ever could. _

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Because, Sophie, you are a powerful mutant. Could you imagine what we could do with your powers?"_

"_I don't want to help you! I just want you to leave me alone!" but the door flung open, and Shaw walked in, angered eyes glaring into pained, innocent, emerald eyes. He came at her, and she yelled as loud as she could. Terrified of the things that were about to ignite when he pulled her into "that" room._

"_Sophie! Sophie!" she heard a voice that didn't belong to Sebastian Shaw yelling her name. It sounded more feminine and concerned, "Sophie, please wake up!" _

Sophie's eyes suddenly opened with a deep gasp escaping her from her. She looked around to see Raven, Erik, and Charles all staring at her. Raven sat on the edge of her bed, Charles standing right next to them, and Erik leaning against doorway. His face was lit by the lights in the hallway, but she couldn't clearly see his eyes. Fixated on Erik, Sophie jumped when Raven started talking to her.

"What?"

"I asked if you alright?" the blond placed a hand on top of one of Sophie's.

"Yeah," she answered sitting up a bit, "It was just a memory. I haven't been able to shake these nightmares ever since I finally got away from Shaw."

"Will you be steady for the rest of the night?" Charles asked. Sophie nodded lying back down.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep. I'll -uh- try to keep my mind at bay," she said sheepishly, embarrassed that they all knew how troubled she really was. The front she had been putting on just wasn't cutting it anymore.

"Good night, Sophie," Raven and Charles both exited her room, but Erik still stood at her door.

"For the longest time I had nightmares about the things Shaw did to me. It took awhile, but they finally stopped after I came to terms with my mother's death, and the things he did," he replaced Raven's spot on the bed, and grabbed her hands in his, "Maybe it's time you stop blaming yourself, and put all your blame and anger on Shaw and only Shaw."

"It's a lot easier than it sounds, Erik. After blaming myself for nine years, it's just what I have come to terms with."

"But see what you want to believe isn't the truth. You subconsciously know that there was nothing you could have done to save your mother, and you certainly couldn't have saved your father, and you know it isn't your fault that he wanted to duplicate your powers," as Erik spoke, Sophie's mind was reeling with emotions.

"I could have made the decision not to kill that boy Lane. Even though Shaw told me he wouldn't kill my mother, I knew he would, and I killed him anyways. What kind of person does that, Erik?" Erik placed a hand on her cheek, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"The kind of person who actually has a heart, Sophie, and don't you ever forget that. You have a heart. You care what happens to those you love." Erik couldn't take it anymore seeing her this upset about killing one person when he has already killed many, and here he is talking to her like he had killed for the same reason. He didn't though. He killed those men in cold blood, and he didn't want Sophie looking down on him. Erik knew that she was stronger willed than he, and he couldn't stand explaining Sophie's innocence to her.

"I will let you rest now, Sophie. Just remember what I said," and Erik abruptly left her room slamming the door behind himself. Sophie starred after him, but lied back down to try to fall into a restful sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken a bit longer for the update. My great-grandmother passed away early last week, and I hit some writer's block, but hope this chapter satisfied you! Please Review they make me happy and inspired! -**_**Brittany**_


	5. A Riot in my Soul

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Marvel or the amazing Stan Lee. I only own Sophie and other OC's. **

**A special thanks to Niknakz93 and opticon217 for being the only ones who reviewed the last chapter (which really saddens me people. I need to know if y'all are actually enjoying this story.) Thanks to all the alerts and favorites(glad those come in many!) Those are all very much appreciated now enjoy ****J**

After waking from her restless sleep, Sophie showered, and dressed warmly for the day. She made her way to the kitchen located on the floor all her mutant allies' sleeping quarters were. The smell of toast, bacon, and eggs wrapped around her nose. Walking into the kitchen she saw Raven and Charles by the stove cooking away on the traditional breakfast.

"Good morning, Sophie, glad you joined us this morning!" Raven greeted excitedly placing a plate in front of the brunette elemental, "Hope you brought your appetite."

"I don't what has gotten into her today, but she's a bit more chipper than usual," Charles smiled as his "sister" glared at him.

"I'm just glad I finally have another girl to talk to instead of you," Sophie laughed at the two bickering back and forth.

"I hope the rest of your night was well?" Charles asked sitting down in front of Sophie with his own plate.

"As well as it could have been I guess you could say."

"Well, I hope there's plenty of food for me," Erik announced sitting next to Sophie.

"I think, Raven, has made enough food to feed the whole C.I.A."

"I'll have you know, Charles, I cooked more meals for you than anyone else you've ever known. A little appreciation would be nice," Charles stood from his seat placing his plate in the sink.

"I appreciate everything you do for me. Well, I must meet with Agent Burt, so I shall catch you all later," Charles went to walk out, but looked back to the man that just joined them, "We're all glad that you stayed, Erik. You made the right choice," Erik looked over to Sophie and shrugged. Raven gave Erik a plate of food, and then grabbed two more plates.

"I am meeting Hank for breakfast,"

"Just a heads up, Raven," the shifter looked back to Sophie, "No matter how much fun Charles makes at you this breakfast is most delicious."

"Glad someone appreciates the culinary arts."

"I would have to agree with, Sophie. It's most excellent my dear," Raven seemed to skip off with joy at the fact that she was getting to see Hank. It was very enlightening to see that someone could be so happy just at the mere fact of thinking of being in someone else's company.

"You seem to be a brighter mood this morning," Erik observed taking a sip of his orange juice. Sophie shrugged not looking up from her plate.

"It's good to see others in a great mood instead of sulking around like I am. What made you decide to stay, Erik?"

"To find Shaw and kill him with my own hands would be my main motive, but to help the others realize that they don't need to hid from society. They need to learn to show their true colors, and not hide from humans anymore."

"That's easy for you and I, but for others like Raven it's not. She's still young and impressionable. Girls her age want to fit and be accepted," Sophie paused feeling her own pain surface, "It leaves an impression when people you love abandon you just because of what you are. Kids like her will have to learn to accept it, they can't be forced into it."

"So, you want us to hide from everyone just because we're different?" Erik was angered now with Sophie, "Would you rather us live in exile rather than stand up for ourselves?" he stood now glaring at the now confused woman.

"What? No! I never said that. Of course I want mutants to stand up for themselves, but to just put all mutants in danger is not worth it!" she stood slamming her the palms of her hands on the table for emphasis, "Humans are cruel, evil beings that will exterminate anything that threatens them. In case you don't remember about the Holocaust, Erik, Hitler had millions of Jews and others just because he thought they posed as a threat. You were one of his damn victims, and yet you tell these children to put themselves out there!"

"They can protect themselves!"

"Like hell they can! If those kids can't hone their abilities then their as good as dead because then they couldn't defend themselves," Erik growled to himself walking right in front of Sophie, his eyes as cold as ice, and held such anger that it kind of scared her.

"The only reason they're afraid to show themselves is people like you telling them they will get hurt if they expose themselves," he said lowly, filled with hate as he said these words.

Sophie's green eyes grew wider at the raw emotions she saw in his blue eyes. Erik quickly made his way out of the kitchen leaving her stunned and a bit shaken by the German's intensity. Laughter filled the room, and it quickly made Sophie snap out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Hank and Raven walking in bright smiles on their face. Raven looked around seeing only Sophie taking residence.

"Why are you still here alone?"

"Just haven't left yet, but I do have some things to do," Sophie walked out of the kitchen making her way back to her room, until she heard someone calling her name.

"Sophie, wait!" came Moira's thick Scottish accent. Moira ran up to her a little breathless, "Charles wants everyone at the transmitter," Sophie nodded following Moira to the incredible machine.

"Well, here it is, but I have to go, so I'll see you later then," nodding once again Sophie walked up the stairs entering the facility.

"**This won't be awkward at all," **she thought taking a quick glance at Erik.

"Ok since we're all here now," Hank announced walking around the platform, "I call it Cerebro," everyone looked at the headpiece above. Charles laughed when hearing the name, "Isn't that Spanish for brain?" Hank directed to the telepath. Charles nodded, and Hank went on explaining exactly how Cerebro worked, and how it works with Charles's telepathy.

"You designed this?" Raven questioned. Sophie's attention went back to Charles when she saw him step under Cerebro on the platform placing the machine on his head.

"What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles," Erik commented.

"This actually has purpose though, Erik, and I don't think Hank would experiment on him if he didn't know what he was doing," Sophie said before she could stop herself, but it was too late now, and Erik's eyes averted back to her.

Charles looked between the two feeling the tension they weren't expressing. Maybe it wasn't so safe to leave them alone together. Erik's mouth was set in a sneer as he looked at Sophie, and her face showed more nervousness than anything. Charles quirked his brow intrigued to find out what happened between them, but didn't want to pry their minds for the information.

"Ok," Hank started hooking everything in the right places, "Are you sure we can't shave your head."

"Don't touch my hair," he quickly said.

Erik leaned in closer to Charles making eyes contact while Hank turned Cerebro on. Raven walked closer to the platform, and the lights started dimming, readings were being recorded then suddenly Cerebro started to glow, and Charles gave a yell clutching onto the railings.

"It's working," Hank was excited to his creation reacting the way he wanted it to. Sophie couldn't help, but smile hearing that they were on their way to finding more mutants to help them capture Shaw.

"That's amazing!" Raven exclaimed once Charles was unengaged from Cerebro, and seeing all the locations that printed off. Sophie looked over the locations in amazement.

"There are so many out there!" Sophie turned to Charles a smile on her face, "When can we start finding them?"

"Erik and I will start tonight. There seems to be a lovely young lady whom needs our help getting out from her current occupation," he looked to Erik with a knowing smile, most likely projecting his thoughts, so only Erik could hear.

"Ah yes. Seems as though she does. Let's get to it then."

"So we have to stay here?"

"Wouldn't want you to have to expose yourself to society now would we, Sophie?" Erik waved walking out of the room.

"You are an insufferable ass, Erik Lehnsherr!" Sophie yelled storming passed everyone and out of the facility.

"Would you like to enlighten me on what's going on?" Charles asked with an expectant face.

"Just a little quarrel we had earlier that's all."

Sophie stood outside near the back entrance of the C.I.A. building watching as she made the tree branches grow, and the grass greener. Erik and Charles had been gone for over an hour, but she left a good hour or so before they left Cerebro. She walked to a rose bush touching one. The flower bloomed a beautiful, blood red, and the thorns grew sharper as she picked it.

"A little late night practice?" Moira now stood beside her.

"Releasing some anger."

"The trees don't look very angry," Moira watched from the corner of her eye to see Sophie lift the rose she already held.

"Nature is very uncontrollable, Ms. MacTaggert, and the more unstable it becomes, the les controllable it is," Moira looked at her curiously, "If I can't control my anger, then all these plants around us will become dangerous to say the least. I have yet to figure out how exactly to contain myself when my powers show through, so I try to stay as calm as possible."

"Can you turn flowers, such as this rose into some sort of weapon?" Sophie shrugged.

"Not sure. I know trees without vines will grow them if I'm angry enough. That how escaped Shaw after he killed my mother."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, no. I have come to terms of dealing with my mother's death. I can't let it rule my life forever. Did you know what abilities my father had?"

"No one's ever said anything about your father's mutation. It was never recorded."

"This has been a nice chat, Agent McTaggert, but I do feel very tired, so if you'll excuse me," and Sophie walked back into the building finally returning to her room where she saw her father's file lying on the desk instead of the bed where she had left it.

Opening the folder, all the contents of the file were missing. Livid, Sophie threw the rose in her hand at the wall where it stuck. She didn't notice though, she was seeing red, and nothing was going to calm her down anytime soon. She pulled open the drawer of the desk to see that her file was also missing. Sophie was completely confused as to why anyone would want her folder, but then an idea came up, and she was now seething with anger.

"Erik," she knew that's who did it.

No doubt in her mind was he trying to get into her head after everything that went down in the kitchen earlier. Finally noticing the rose that stuck out of the wall, she pulled it down and lied it on the desk. Sophie decided that she would wait in the lobby for Charles and Erik to arrive with their newest member, and would question him about it then. She didn't need him going through every single detail of her life that was in her file. He had no right to know at all of the things that have happened to her unless it came from her own mouth. Sophie patiently sat in one of the comfortable chairs that directly sat in front of the door. They didn't arrive, but ten minutes after she seated herself before the two blue eyed men walked in with a light colored black girl.

"Ah, Sophie, you're still awake. I'd like for you to meet Angel Salvadore. Angel this is Sophie Anderson," Charles introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Sophie," the girl was polite enough to stick her hand out, but Sophie ignored it, and walked right to Erik who looked a little less than enthused by her presence.

"Where the hell are mine and my father's files, Lehnsherr."

"And why do you think I have those files?"

"My dear I think we should leave this two alone for the moment. Follow me," Charles led Angel away from Erik and Sophie as they stared down one another.

"Because you're quite pissed off with me, and want some way of getting inside my head, so you can play games with me, and let me tell you right now that I am _not_ in the mood for mind games right now." her voice got angrier and more venomous with every word she spoke, "You have no right whatsoever to plunder around in past, so I suggest you give up right now, and returns what belongs to me," Erik removed his hand from the handle of his briefcase letting his magnetism keep the object afloat. He grabbed only one file from it, and Sophie saw that it was empty.

"There's your proof you stuck up bitch. I don't have your damn files, now would you get out of my way," he purposely pushed by her making sure she fell to the ground as he did so.

Erik was in no mood at all to show what little respect that woman deserved. As far as he could tell he didn't need to show her any respect as long as they're in each other's presence. All Sophie knew though was that she had to get those files back, and she had to get them back as quickly as possible. She didn't want those files getting into the wrong hands, like Sebastian Shaw's, and him finding out about her brother.

**_A/N: _**I'm so sorry it took me almost a month to update everyone. Everything has been pretty hectic lately, and I lost my writing muse, but now it's pretty much back, so stay tuned for the next chapter! Please Review keeps me inspired people, and the more inspired I am the more chappies you get. Thanks a lot all my lovely readers. -Brittany


	6. Author's Note

** I'm sure this author's not got everyone excited for an update, but it's not one obviously. I am posting this to let all of my followers of _Violin_ know that I have started writing again. I am currently working on the sixth chapter, and hopefully I'll have it up by the weekend. I've lost all my notes and outlines I had, and so I'm having to remember what I can as to where I was going with the story or start a new from where I stopped off. I am sorry for the lack of attending to this story for almost three years now. I had quite the disruption in my life, and just lost my love of writing. But I'm feeling that spark again, and can't wait to start getting chapters out as much as possible for my readers. I hope y'all continue reading, and will still enjoy what is still to unfold for Erik and Sophie. **

** Thank you guys for all the support, reviews, and interest in _Violin_**


	7. Everyone's Got a Part in the Game

**Disclaimer: I of course do not own anything X-Men or Marvel affiliated. All rights belong to Stan Lee, Fox, Sony, etc...**

**A big thanks to opticon217, Niknakz93, MissCaityGrace, Valkyrie-Pleasant, BrokenAngel1753, MidnightBlueSinger, Just a girl (anonymous from Germany), and MusicalLover17 for the amazing reviews. I hope this chapter is up to you, the readers', standards. Please review and let me know you liked it, and I'm open to suggestions. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Everyone's Got a Part in the Game

An abrupt series of knocks pulled Sophie out of her restless sleep. She didn't feel like waking. Nightmares haunted her mind all through the night.

"Who is it?" She called groggily, sitting up in her bed.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Raven said from the other side of the door. The brunette sighed running a hand through her hair, and stood to wrap a robe around her body. "Come on in, Raven," and in walked the shifter in her "normal" form.

"What can I do you for this early in the morning?" Sophie asked sitting down on the couch.

"I wanted to come check on you. I heard your disagreement with Erik last night, and saw him knock you down."

"Thank you for the concern, Raven. I appreciate it. As for falling, I'm fine," Sophie gave the younger girl a smile and stood, "Why don't we find something to eat."

Erik sat in bed reading the papers in his hand until he heard the door abruptly open. He looked over to see angry, blue eyes that belonged to Charles.

"Erik, you have to return her file back to her now!"

"Why is everyone so hell bent that I've got her damn files? I don't have them. I have absolutely no use for them.!"

"You have plenty use for them, but it doesn't matter. We have to get them back. If Shaw were to get his hands on those files, well it wouldn't be good."

"And how do you know this, Charles."

"Because Moira showed them to me before anyone met Sophie. There's a valuable asset, and it would benefit us greatly. Plus it would be protected from Shaw."

"What is this the asset you speak of, Charles? Honestly if you know, then I should the right to know as well."

"I can't tell you. Maybe soon though. Come we've got mutants to find," Charles stood walking out of Erik's room.

Sophie found Charles walking towards the kitchen just as she was leaving, and she knew this was as good as time as any other to talk to him.

"Charles."

"Yes, Sophie?" She looked down for a moment before looking back at the telepath.

"I need to talk to you," Sophie pointed to the room across from them, "and I need this to stay between you and me. No one else can know." Charles gave a nod following her, and both taking a seat across from one another.

Running a hand through her hair she started, "I want you to use Cerebro to try to find my brother." Blue eyes widened trying to fathom such a request.

"I, I'm not sure I have that capability, Sophie. I have no clue how to even start singling him out from all the others. We don't even have a remote idea of where he could possibly be."

"I know, but think about it, Charles. How man mutants do you honestly think would have the same abilities as him? I doubt any. With as much energy as he emits that's recorded in that file, well I wouldn't think it'd be difficult to find him, " Sophie stood up placing each of her hands on the telepath's shoulders looking straight into his blue eyes, "It's worth the chance right?" The desperation in the young woman's voice is what convinced him. Anyone with such a passion to protect another they've never met deserved the chance of finding that person.

Charles let out a deep sigh knowing this was not going to be an easy task ahead. Placing a hand on one of Sophie's he spoke, "I will do whatever I can to help you find Jonothon. I swear on my life," He could see her physically deflate as the words left his lips. Tears started pooling around the elementalist's vivid, green eyes.

"Thank you, Charles. I don't even know how to express my gratitude."

"By finding your brother and keeping him away from Shaw. Lead him in the right direction." The newly anointed professor turned his head towards the door, "I must leave now, Sophie. Erik and I are starting to recruit other mutants. We've got one not too far from here we've found," He opened the door, but before leaving he had one more thing to say, "I believe we will find him, Sophie. We'll start tonight while everyone is preoccupied with a new recruit."

All Sophie could do was give a nod in return, and watch Charles walk out of the room leaving her to her own thoughts. Everything was happening so fast the past few days. Charles and Raven show up randomly in her life, then she's got a lead on Shaw, there she gets entangled with the CIA, and Erik. Now she finds out her father was a mutant working with Shaw, and has a brother with such extreme powers Shaw could use him to practically destroy the world. Sophie needed to get out of this room. Needed to escape the thoughts running rampant.

What she needed to concentrate on was getting that file back. After last night's display it was definite that Erik didn't have it in his possession. Unless there was someone working with Shaw among them, Sophie couldn't think of anyone who would just take it.

**"Why didn't I think of this before, or Charles," **she thought to herself as she made her way outside, **"It seems so unethical to ask, but I must know. He would understand. Knows how important to get it back," **Sophie sat on a bench, her elbows resting upon her knees. Drowning in the depths of her mind seemed to be a theme with the phytokinetic today.

"Penny for your thought?" Sophie looked beside her to see Agent Moira.

"The file you gave me on my father and brother has been taken, and I have absolutely no idea who would have taken it."

Moira's hazel eyes widened, "We can't let anyone get it out of this facility. If..." Sophie raised a hand to silence the panicking agent.

"I know, Agent McTaggert, but I can't really beat it out of everyone in this facility. I figured Charles could start 'looking' into people. That's our best option as of right now."

"Actually I agree. I could give two shits about him finding anything top secret because keeping your brother a secret is the three of ours' number one priority."

Sophie was propped up on her bed throwing the rose from yesterday at the wall like a dart over and over. As soon as it stuck in the wall she manipulated the red flower back to her hand. Hearing voices in the hallway, she went over to the door, and opened it only to find Charles standing there with his fist in the air.

"Are you sure you're not the telepath, Ms. Anderson?" Sophie chuckled.

"I'm positive," she moved aside to let Charles in her room, "Was the recruitment successful?"

The dark haired man made himself comfortable on the couch, "Ah why yes it did. A very talented mutant with the ability to adapt."

"Sounds like a handy gift," Sophie answered sitting down as well. Charles turned towards the female, resting an elbow on the back of the couch intertwining his fingers.

"It is quite late, but do you still want me to look for your brother tonight?"

"Only if you're up to it. But the answer to your question is yes. Without a doubt I do," Charles gave her an appreciative smile, and stood holding his hand out to her.

"Then let us go. The quicker we locate him, the quicker we can get him here."

The two mutants left the room hastily making their way down the hallway. Just as they passed by though, Erik opened his door to see them doing so. Curiosity took over him. Wondering where in the world the two of them could possibly be going this late in such a damn rush, he followed them. The metal bender kept his distance though knowing Sophie and him were still not on good terms after last night's event. As the three of them reached the outdoors, Erik's mind was more confused as the other two walked in the direction of Cerebro. He waited what seemed like forever after Charles and Sophie entered Cerebro to go in himself. His friend once again had the contraption on his head as Sophie had mimicked Hanks' motions of powering the machine.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?' Charles asked the woman.

"I'm positive, Charles. I had Hank show me how to work it, but of course he doesn't know why," she pressed one final button before the sounds of Cerebro powering up filled the room. Erik stepped in a little farther, so he could see and certainly hear them better.

"Is it too late to back out now?" Charles asked smiling at the brunette.

"After all the work I just did, I would say so."

"Here goes nothing," and he closed his eyes to focus on the thoughts of the mutants that came swarming to his mind.

"Just try to single out the thoughts. Maybe he's thinking his name, or he's thinking about his powers. You could possibly single out his energy level."

Erik couldn't wait any longer, and made his way to them. He caught Sophie's gaze as he continued walking towards her. She seemed worried now that someone else was in the same room as her and Charles, but the German man didn't care. All he wanted was to know why they were tracking down a mutant at this hour, and without anyone else.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself right now Erik," Charles piped up, "This is a pertinent task that I must complete."

Completely ignoring Charles his eyes went back to Sophie, "What in the hell is going on?" he demanded. Sophie held her hands in front of her body looking down at the floor, and then back up to Erik's cold glare. She wasn't at all sure of what to tell the man that just barged in on this session.

"We're trying to find someone that needs our help."

"If you haven't noticed Charles and I are already searching for mutants that need our help. We have already brought two back here."

"This is entirely different, Erik. If you don't trust me on this, then at least trust Charles. It has everything to do with my files that have gone missing," Erik's eyes softened slightly. Whatever it was they were doing, he knew how important it was to his friend to find what those files contained after the chat the two men had this morning.

"I see," Sophie's brow quirked at the sudden change in his mood.

"Charles didn't explain what the file was about, but said that it contained an asset to us, and obviously it was something to keep away from Shaw."

A long, deep sigh escaped from the brunette as she looked back to Charles. His eyes were clenched shut, his mouth set a firm grimace as he used all of his concentration to find this young man. Sophie wasn't sure if she should tell Erik or not, but honestly she had no reason not to trust the man who saved her life.

"The what is Jonothon Starsmore, and he is my brother. He wields high, unstable amounts of psionic energy, and if Shaw were to get his hands on him," Sophie looked straight into Erik's bright, blue eyes, "then I'd imagine there was no hope for the human race," running a hand through her curled hair she continued, "He was born when I was two, but once my father ran away from us they gave to my aunt. It said in the file that certain this were erased from memory by my father. Would be why I don't remember having a brother at all."

Erik didn't know what to say as he listened to her spill her secrets she was so desperately trying to keep from coming to light. Fully understanding the severity of the situation, he placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder for comfort.

"Charles will find him, Sophie, and when he does the three of us shall get him."

"Thank you, Erik, and I truly mean it. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead, and never would have found out about my brother. He would surely be in Shaw's hands if that were the case," Erik nodded not used to taking compliments. Charles let out a groan, and saw him slightly bend forward.

"Are you alright, Charles?" Sophie asked ripping away from the man beside her.

Breathlessly he replied, "I'm almost there. Just a little longer," She came a little closer, but Charles put a hand up, "No, Sophie do not interfere. I need all the focus I can get," he said, and so she stopped in her tracks not moving any closer or farther away. All she did was look behind her to Erik. Slightly tilting his head, he gave a comforting smile to the torn female.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Charles began to yell worrying both Sophie and Erik that they both came running to the rails of the machine.

"Charles if it's too much please don't continue!" She didn't get a response from Charles, just louder yells. Then the power started flickering on and off. Erik and Sophie looked at one another in a panic worried for Charles well being. But as quickly as it started, it stopped and all power in the room leveled out. The telepath looked up to the other two mutants with a tired grin on his face.

"I've...I've found him, Sophie," he said before falling towards the floor.

"Charles!" Both Erik and Sophie exclaimed. Before Charles reached the floor, Erik twisted his hand up raising his friend just slightly, and gently laid him on the ground. Sophie knelt beside Charles placing two fingers to his pulse point on his neck.

"His pulse is fine. A little fast, but fine none the less."

"Let's get him to his room," Erik picked Charles up, and slung the younger man over his shoulder, and followed behind Sophie to the room.

After getting Charles situated, Erik and Sophie stood in the hallway. He noticed the woman beside shaking, and had her head turned the opposite direction.

"Are you alright, Sophie?" she didn't say anything or look his way. Just nodded. No, she was not just going to brush him off like that. He went to stand in front of her, and heard her pull in a deep breath, "Look at me," Erik said gently. Her nature, green eyes were more vivid as tears brimmed around them.

"I'm sorry it's just that," a smiled beamed from her face confusing Erik, "I'm so glad we've found him that it's reduced me to tears," Erik chuckled letting a small smile adorn his sharp features as he brushed a few tears from Sophie's now reddened cheeks.

"Nothing to be ashamed of dear. I understand. You need rest now please get some before Charles awakens. You need your strength if we're to be getting your brother. I don't think we'll be able to walk in say you're his sister, and walk out."

"I'm sure you're right, Erik. I couldn't possibly begin to understand what he'll think when we meet him," walking closer, she stood on her tip toes placing a gently kiss to Erik's stubble covered cheek, "Thank you, Erik, for helping tonight."

With that Sophie said or did nothing else except walk away to her room not even looking back. Erik was confused. This woman was confusing to him. One moment she's grateful to him, and the next she's trying to rip his throat out for something she thought he had done. Either way Erik knew she was a strong woman, and understands that she only lashed out protecting the person most precious to her even if she didn't know him yet. It was certainly an admirable trait. He just didn't realize how much this woman was drawing him in closer to her, but neither did she.

**A/N: Wow crazy right? This is where I'll start delving more into the comics, so if y'all have any questions please feel free because I understand not everyone read the comics. Plus there's so many X-Men titles and universes, it's hard to keep up. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and supporting me through this story. I've got quite a bit outlined for the next few chapters, so hopefully updates will be frequent. Thank you a lot again to everyone reading. **

**-Brittany**


End file.
